


Puppy

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, It is pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You want a puppy and Edward is reluctant to get one.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend that started with this and sprouted into a whole series of fics. I am still working on the series. eventually i will have them posted here.

        It isn’t that Ed doesn’t like dogs, he can recite so many interesting facts about the various breeds. The thing is that dogs tend to dislike him. When you asked about getting a dog, Edward initially said no. He gave no explanation, just shook his head and said “Absolutely not.” He underestimated your stubbornness. Cute dog pictures started to appear. And it was not very subtle, Ed would walk into the bathroom open up the medicine cabinet to get the toothpaste and come face to face with a dog picture. With every photo he’d write notations on why that particular breed was a bad choice, listing the health issues that that breed has and the odds of it dying prematurely. He’d leave the picture where it popped up only to find it still there later on with your words beneath calling him a meany.

          After weeks of that, Ed finally spoke up. “I do like dogs, (y/n).”

          You smiled, “Then let’s get one.”

         But he shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

         You just smiled, patted his leg and left the room. That’s when the puppy videos started appearing on his phone, the emails linking to puppy videos. Every time you were in the room you were watching puppy videos. Ed started sleeping on the couch because you would sit up watching puppy videos in bed. Sex and other intimate things had stopped. That was the worst part of it, Ed was so used to cuddling in bed with you and sleeping on the couch was lonely. And so he caved.

         You kept stopping and squealing at every puppy you came across at the rescue center. Ed following along in misery, smiling half-heartedly any time you looked at him, gushing about each puppy. He paused at one of the pens that you hadn’t gotten to yet. In the back away from all the puppies was a tiny little puppy shaking and whining. “What about that one there, (y/n)?”

         You wandered over to where your boyfriend stood. “The scared one in the back?” He nodded.

         Ed got to hold her first. Holding the little thing so close she had stopped whining, he locked eyes with the puppy, cooing at it trying to calm its trembling. You stood off to the side smiling. You knew he was hooked and the puppy would be coming home with the two of you.


End file.
